Fairy Tail: A New Dragon Slayer
by MicahWolf
Summary: This is the story, of a new Dragon Slayer, and his quest to stay alive. From the evil Guild that hunts down Dragon Slayer, kills them, and take their magical abilities, how will this new Dragon Slayer survive with his new team, find out in this story! P.S. This is an A/U where Fairy Tail 2014 didn't happen. (I won't be writing this anymore, so sorry i guess)
1. Chapter 1

"So, what is this quest we're doing?" Natsu asked, with his hands behind his head, and walking behind Lucy up the mountain.

"You, we're the one who chose the quest shouldn't you know what it is!?" Lucy shouted.

"All, I did was choose it you never said, I had to read what it was." Natsu replied.

"So, you don't even know where, we are even heading!?" Lucy said.

"I wouldn't say I don't know where I'm going. I would just say I follow my nose, trust my gut, live like an adventurer. And my nose says we should head into that cave." Natsu said, Natsu said while pointing to a cave covered with crystals.

"Natsu where are you going?" Lucy said, as she watched Natsu head into the cave. Lucy then followed Natsu into the cave. What Lucy saw was, Natsu staring at a dying dragon, with a different colored gem on each scale.

"It's a dragon, do you think it knows where Igneel is." Natsu said, while looking at Lucy.

"I'm not an expert on dragons, but something seems wrong with this one." Lucy said to Natsu.

"Hey, dragon wake up, I have to ask you something!" Natsu shouted to the dragon. The dragon then opened its eyes slowly.

"The crystal." The dragon said weakly.

"I don't have any questions about a crystal, I want to know about Igneel!" Natsu said, to the dragon.

"Please, break the crystal, beside me." The dragon said, as it then passed away.

"You, can't die yet I need to know where Igneel is!" Natsu said, while trying to wake the dragon up.

"Hey, Natsu is this the crystal the dragon wanted us to break." Lucy said, while examining a large crystal, with the silhouette of a person inside it.

"Seems like it, maybe if I smash it, the dragon will wake back up." Natsu said, as his hand lit on fire.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu said, as he punched the crystal, engulfing it in flames. Once the flames died down, the crystal was still standing, as if it was never hit by the flame.

"This thing is indestructible." Natsu said, while trying to think of a different way to break the crystal.

"I think I know how to break this crystal." Lucy said, as she grabbed The Gate of the Maiden Key, out of her key pouch.

"Open, gate of the maiden!" Lucy said, as she swung her key, Virgo then appeared in front of Lucy.

"Do you need something, princess?" Virgo asked, Lucy.

"I need you to drill through this crystal!" Lucy said, while pointing at the large crystal.

"Yes, princess." Virgo said, as she then sunk into the ground, leaving a large hole. The crystal then started to shake harder, and harder.

"Hey Natsu, try lighting the crystal on fire, to make it easier for Virgo to get through." Lucy said to Natsu.

"Got it!" Natsu said as he puffed up his cheeks and got ready to release the attack!

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu said, as he released a continuous stream of flames from his mouth, causing the crystal to heat up. Virgo then came up from the top of the crystal, holding a boy, almost height of Wendy but a bit shorter, he had whie hair messy hair, that reached his neck, part of the hair covered his right eye. He wore shorts that were a bit torn, and a golden gate key around his neck.

"It's a kid!" Lucy said, being a bit shocked.

"Princess, I don't mean to be rude but he doesn't seem to be well." Virgo said, to Lucy.

"You're right he's breathing heavily." Lucy said, while checking the boy's pulse.

"We should get back to Magnolia, and get him a doctor." Natsu said to Lucy. Natsu, Lucy, and Virgo then traveled all the back to Magnolia, to get the boy to a doctor, but once they got into town the boy woke up, as if he was never hurt or sick.

"Sapphira, where is she?!" The boy said, as he got out of Virgo's hands. His two canine teeth, then sharpened and turned into crystals.

"Who the heck is this kid?" Lucy thought.

"Listen here, kid I need answers about Igneel, and the dragon told me to break the crystal before it died. So you are the one who needs to give me the answers." Natsu said to the boy. The boy didn't say anything at all, instead he lunged onto Natsu and bit his neck until he fainted, he tried to do the same with Lucy but she quickly used her whip to defend herself.

"Why are you attacking us!?" Lucy asked the boy.

"You, kill Sapphira!" The boy said as he charged towards Lucy, and was able to bite, and hold onto Lucy's arm until she fainted as well. Lucy and Natsu then woke up back at the guild hall.

"Where'd that kid go!?" Natsu said, while looking around.

"There was no kid, you and Lucy were on floor in the middle of Magnolia." Happy said to Natsu.

"The only reason we came back, was because we had an injured kid with us." Lucy said.

"Is this the kid you're looking for." Ezra said, holding a knocked out boy, by the waist.

"Yeah, that's him how'd you find him?" Natsu asked.

"It's kinda hard not to notice a boy using magical crystals, to propel himself of the ground." Ezra said to Natsu.

"For some reason, he kept mentioning a dragon, named Sapphira." Ezra added on.

"So, he must be a Dragon Slayer as well." Natsu said.

"But if he's a Dragon Slayer, why does he have a Celestial Spirit Key?" Lucy asked.

"These are all questions; we'll have to ask him when he wakes up." Ezra said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, he's waking up!" Happy shouted, as he saw the boy wake up from his sleep.

"May, ask who you are?" Lucy said, while smiling and, gesturing her hand for him to shake it. The boy didn't say anything, instead he bared canine teeth, as they crystalized, and sharpened. The boy, then bit, Lucy's hand.

"Hey, can someone get him off!" Lucy said, while waving her hand franticly, to get the boy off. The boy stomach then started to growl. The boy then stopped biting Lucy, and put hands over his stomach.

"Are you, okay." Lucy said, while reaching her hand out to the boy. The boy just bared his teeth at Lucy again. Lucy then jerked her hand back.

"Here kid, try this." Natsu said, while handing the boy a plate of food. The boy took the food, and ate it slowly.

"I have a question to ask you." Natsu said, the boy just looked at him without saying anything.

"Do, you know anything about Igneel?" Natsu, asked the boy.

"Yes, I know many things about Igneel. But I won't share the information, with the people who killed mom." The boy, said with his head down, and his eyes closed.

"Listen, we didn't kill the dragon, she was dying when we g ot there." Natsu said.

"I still have no reason, to trust you." The boy said, as he got up and walked by a window.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lucy said.

"Just, because you gave me food, dosen't mean I trust you." The boy said, as he jumped out the window, using his magical crystals, to propel himself.

"Hey, you could at least tell us, your name!" Lucy shouted, out the window, the boy was too far away to hear Lucy question.

"Well, he's gone." Happy said.

"But, why do you think he called the dragon, mom." Lucy said, to said herself. Five hours pasted since the boy left the guild hall. Everything was normal, until a man in a long black cloak walked in.

"Have you seen this boy." The man said to Makarov, while holding a flyer, of the boy sleeping with Crystal Dragon, Sapphia.

"I'm sorry. I can't be sure unless you give me a name." Makarov said, with his eyes closed.

"His name is, Sora Sapphire, the Crystal Dragon Slayer." The man said.

"Exactly what do you plan to do, with this boy?" Makarov asked.

"He is going to be really helpful, in our secret research." The man said with a sly smile.

"And what is this research?" Makarov asked.

"It wouldn't, be secret if I told you, now would it. But if any of you guys find him, return him to me. And I'll pay you, a hefty amount of Jewel." The man, as he started to walk rds door.

"Now, who ever said he was yours." Natsu said, as he punched his flaming fists together.

"Listen, the Gem Dragon Slayer, is very dangerous. Thus, it is the Dragon's Heart Guild's mission, to eliminate, Crystal Dragon, Sapphia. And her son the Gem Dragon Slayer." The man said, to Natsu.

"Why, he so dangerous?" Natsu asked.

"Because, he has a power that no one can control, but the Dragon's Heart Guild." The man said.

"I'm sorry, but that's not a good enough reason." Natsu said, as tried to punch the man.

"You'll have to do better than that." The man said, as he blocked the punch with his hand. The man then took of his cloak, revealing a guy that looked like a shadow version of Natsu. The showed his fist, wich had a shadowy flame, surrounding it.

"Hey, stop stealing my moves!" Natsu said, as he tried to punch the man again, the man did the same attack.

"Oh, yeah try to dodge this, Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!' Natsu said, as he tried to land the attack on, the man. The man then quickly, blocked the attack, and kicked Natsu, in the stomach. The blow was so hard, it sent Natsu, flying ten feet away from the man.

"Looks, like Natsu, is out for the count." Happy said, while looking at Natsu knocked out on the floor.

"Then, I guess it's my turn." Lucy said, as she grabbed out on of her gate keys.

"Open Gate of the Lion!" Lucy said, while swinging the key.

"Need, something Lucy?" Leo said, while adjusting his glasses.

"I need your help, to get rid of this creep." Lucy said, while pointing at the man.

"You can consider it done." Leo said, as his fists started to glow yellowish-orange.

"Don't think you can take me down that easily." The man said, as a shadowy aura appeared around him. Once the aura faded, it revealed a shadowy version of Leo.

"He looks like me!" Leo said, kind of shocked.

"Hm, hm hm, you should be a bit more cautious, of what you use." The man said, as his fists started to have a shadowy glow. The man then quickly punched Leo. Leo was able to quickly block it.

"Lucy, there's something weird about this man." Leo said, while blocking the man's attacks.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"He, isn't a normal human, he's a Celestial Spirit." Leo said, while looking at Lucy.

"A Celestial Spirit! Then that must mean someone had summoned him!" Lucy said.

"No, he wasn't summoned, he was, banishied from the Celestial World." Leo said to Lucy.

"You are really, observative." The man said.

"But, what I can't make out is how you've been on earth for so long." Leo said, while looking at the man.

"That, is the reason why we kill, dragons and Dragon Slayers, because they have the most magical energy to keep us alive." The man said.

"But you said, that he has an uncontrollable power." Lucy said.

"Yes, I wasn't lying about that. Whenever the Gem Dragon Slayer, gets too much of any negative emotion, his magical abilities do whatever they have to, to protect him." The man said.

"But, I have no more time to talk, I have a Slayer, to slay." The man said, as he broke a hole in the wall, and ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora, dragged his hand, across the buildings of the empty alleyway, while walking.

"I wonder, if they'll ever find out my secret." Sora said, while still dragging his hand on the building, making magic crystals appear in the spot where he dragged his hand.

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked.

"I just miss home, that's all." Sora replied.

"Then why, don't you just go back." The voice asked.

"Because, even if I do return, I would just be lonely there." Sora said, with his head down.

"Why is that?" the voice asked.

"Because, she's not alive anymore." Sora said, as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"How, about you come to my house and have dinner with me." The voice said.

"Thanks, but I would only get you into trouble." Sora said.

"Don't worry, there's nothing that I can't handle!" The voice said, as a hand was then laid on Sora's back. Sora then looked at the person carrying the voice, and it was a 15-year-old girl with, lustrous and gorgeous, long, white hair, and grey eyes. She wore a blue hoodie, with a white heart, located around the chest, two earrings shaped like water droplets, and dark blue jeans.

"We should get going." The girl said, as she started to walk out of the alleyway.

"Okay." Sora said, as he followed her. Sora and the girl were now, walking down the path to her home, Sora didn't say a word, while walking with her.

"So, what is your name?" The girl asked, while walking down the path.

"It's Sora, Sora Sapphire." Sora said, while walking behind the girl.

"Ha, what a coincidence!" The girl said, while laughing.

"What so funny?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, just that, my name is similar, to your last name." the girl said.

"What is your name?" Sora asked.

"My name is, Ruby Thorn." The girl said to Sora.

"Your name's Ruby, well then could I ask you something, Ruby." Sora said, to Ruby.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ruby asked.

"Are you a Dragon Slayer?" Sora asked.

"Actually, yes I am, but only Dragon Slayers can smell other Dragon Slayer. And you didn't smell like one." Ruby said.

"That's because, I'm not a Dragon Slayer." Sora said.

"Then what are you?" Ruby asked.

"I'm, I'm, sorry but, I can't tell anyone yet." Sora said.

"No need to worry about it, you can tell me later, but right now let's have dinner." Ruby said, her and Sora approached her door.

"Yuma, I'm home!" Ruby said, as she opened the door.

"Where have you been, I have been worried about you." An Exceed with gray fur, and blue eyes said, with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, I'm late, but someone will be joining us for dinner today." Ruby said, as she stepped over to the left, so Yuma could see, Sora.

"I'm Sora Sapphire, a, a random boy who came from the mountains, and shouldn't be here." Sora said, quietly."

"Well then, Sora, it's nice meeting you, please come in." Yuma said. Sora then walked into the house, with Ruby. Sora then sat at the table, without saying a word.

"Hey, I ment to ask you something earlier." Ruby said, as she sat next to Sora.

"What is that key that, you have around your neck?" Ruby asked Sora.

"It's the last memories that I have of my friends, that used to vist me at the mountains every day." Sora said, with a small smile.

"Really, what happened to them" Ruby asked.

"They died, from trying to protect me from the Dragon's Heart guild." Sora said.

"I've herd of that guild, right now, they have been going around town, giving everyone these, flyers, and telling use to call them if we spot some Dragon Slayer." Ruby said, while pulling a flyer out of her pocket.

"Wait let me, see that." Yuma said, as she took the flyer from Ruby, and started to compare the picture, to Sora.

"Ruby, please come with me." Yuma said, as she pulled Ruby, by the hand, into the closet close by the kitchen.  
"Yuma, why did you drag me into a closet?" Ruby asked.

"Are you blind, that boy is wanted!" Yuma said.

"But why?" Ruby asked.

"Did you even read the flyer, that boy has a super explosive power inside of him!" Yuma said.

"But, he doesn't seem like it." Ruby said, as look at Sora sitting at the table.

"Plus he said he isn't a Dragon Slayer." Ruby said, as he looked back at Yuma.

"Well obviously he was lying to you, who knows what he could be planning to do." Yuma said, as she watched Sora

"Then I'll go ask if he's planning to do something, evil." Ruby said as she walked out the closet, and up to Sora, she then tapped on, Sora's shoulder, Sora the looked at Ruby.

"Hey, are you planning to do anything evil?" Ruby asked Sora.

"No, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do now." Sora said.

"So, why dose the Dragon's Heart guild want you so badly?" Ruby asked.

"Because I'm… I can't say." Sora said

"Come on you have to tell, me or Yuma will rat you out to the Dragon's Heart guild." Ruby said, trying to get Sora to tell her his secret.

"I'm not, a human." Sora said.

"Then what are you?" Ruby asked.

"I am, a dragon that I why they are after me." Sora said.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're a dragon, that's awesome!" Ruby said to Sora.

"Yes, but now that I have told you, they can now easily track me down." Sora said, while looking down.

"But by you just saying that how can they track you down?" Ruby asked.

"They put an enchantment on me, that allows them to track me down, whenever I the word dragon." Sora said. The front door had then swung open, the one who had opened the door, was the Celestial Sprit that was able to transform into any Mage he saw.

"So Sora, we meet again, you should come before things get ugly." The man said, with a smirk.

"Exactly, who the heck are you?" Ruby said, while standing in front of Sora.

"Why I am the Celestial Spirit, Nebula, with the power to transform in to any mage, and harness their magical power, and use it to its full ability." The man said to Ruby.  
"Celestial Spirit or not I'll still be able to beat you." Ruby said, while getting in a battle ready stance.

"You should watch what you say around other people." Nebula said, as he then transformed into a shadowy version of Natsu.

"Don't you know that fire, is a bad match up with water." Ruby said, as water started to come out of the floor, and swirl around her.  
"Yes, but that is only when the fire is weak, and mine is hotter than Hell!" Nebula said, as he shot a burst of flames at Ruby. Ruby then made her water rise higher out of the ground, to block the burst of flames. The flames then went through the wall of fire, hit Ruby in the chest, and caused her to lose her and hit the floor.

"Now, there are multiple ways I could end you, but if you give me the boy I'll take sparing you, into consideration." Nebula said, while walking up to Ruby.

"I hope you didn't think, that I would give up that easily." Ruby said, as she got up.

"Stronger than I thought you would be, well then let's see if you can dodge this!" Nebula said, as flames started to rise and spin out the ground. The spinning flames then started head towards Ruby, and destroying the house while doing so.

"So, you think a Fire tornado will defeat me, well you'd better think again buddy." Ruby said, as water started to surround her fist.

"Water Dragon's Aqua fist!" Ruby said, as she punched the spinning flames, with her water covered fist. The spinning flames then became smaller and small, until nothing but a small kindling flame was there.

"So I see it'll be impossible to stop you with flames, so how about we try water." Nebula said, as he transformed into a shadow version of Juvia.

"Water VS water, let's see which one's stronger." Ruby said, as water started to form around her hands.

"This will be a fun, battle indeed, but I have to warn you, I don't know the limits to my own power." Nebula said, as he went into a battle ready stance.

"Water Dragon's aerial attack!" Ruby said, as she tried to kick Nebula, with her water covered foot. The attack had then went through Nebula, and after it did, Nebula used the Water Slicer attack.

"You, obviously don't know a thing about dragons!" Ruby said, as she opened her mouth and ate the Water Slicer attack.

"Then, it looks like we'll be here forever, fighting each other, until one of us decides to give up." Nebula said.

"Not, if I join the fight." Sora said, as stepped up from behind Ruby.

"So, the dragon son, thinks he can defend his honor, well what if I were to tell you, are just as weak as your dragon!" Nebula said to Sora, as he transformed into his normal form and tried to punch Sora. Sora then dodged the punch, and had his Canine teeth transform, into long sharp crystalize teeth. When Nebula tried to punch Sora again, Sora had then bit Nebula's fist, and didn't didn't let go.

"You're are going to regret, doing that." Nubula said, as he the slammed Sora into a wall, causing Sora to let go of his fist, and fall to the floor.

"You're not as strong, as the guild told me you were, this should be an easy kill." Nebula said, as he then transformed into a shadow version, of Gajeel, and transformed his hand into the Iron Dragon's sword.

"Please live." A voice that sounded like Sapphira, said to Sora. Sora's eyes then quickly open, and when they opened he saw Nebula swinging the sword down. Sora then quickly dodged the attack, and used Crystal Dragon's Wing attack. Sora kept using an onslaught of different attacks, as if he wasn't getting tired.

"Is this the power, of the Crystal Dragon?" Nebula thought, while being hit by Sora's onslaught of attacks. Sora had then used a really strong Uppercut, causing Nebula to go into the air, and when he did, ten long sharp crystals came out of thin air, and pierced straight through Nebula.

"Don't think this is over yet dragon, we still have more men waiting to get the chance to destroy you." Nebula said, as he then disappeared, when Nebula disappeared, a crystal, dropped from his body. Right after Nebula disappeared, Sora had dropped to the floor and fainted.

"Well, our house is destroyed." Yuma said, while at the destroyed house.

"Sora, are you okay!?" Ruby said, as she ran up to Sora, as he was breathing heavily.

"He did use us multiple magic attacks, if he was a normal wizard, he would have been dead already." Yuma said, while flying behind Ruby.

"Maybe, we could try taking him to Fairy Tail, may be they know how to cure him." Ruby said, to Yuma.

"What he needs is a doctor, not Fairy Tail." Yuma said.

"But Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer, know more about Dragons, than the both of us." Ruby said.

"I suppose you, right. We should then hurry to the Guild immediately" Yuma said, to Ruby.

"Got it, but wait, what is that over there?" Ruby said, while looking at crystal that had dropped from, Nebula, Ruby then started to walk towards it.

"Ruby, I suggest you don't go anywhere, near that crystal, you don't know what it does." Yuma said to Ruby.

"No need to worry, Yuma I'll be fine." Ruby said, as she then picked up the crystal.

"It doesn't seem to do anything, maybe if I attack it." Ruby said, as she got ready to hit the Crystal.

"Ruby don't be reckless, remember the main objective!" Yuma said to Ruby, while trying to stop her from punching the crystal.

"Oh yeah, we should get Sora to Fairy Tail." Ruby said, as she put Sora on her back. Yuma, Sora, and Ruby, then went to Fairy Tail's Guild Hall.

"Hey guys I need a Dragon Slayer!" Ruby said, as she kicked the door open, with Sora on her back.

"Exactly, why do, you need us?" Natsu said, with his arms crossed and looking at Ruby.

"This boy needs your help." Ruby said, while showing Sora on her back.

"Hey, it's that kid we found back on the mountain." Natsu said, while looking at Sora.

"You, know him." Ruby said, with shock.

"Well, kinda when we tried to speak to him all he did, bite us." Natsu said, to Ruby.

"Can, we talk about how to meet the boy, after you figure out how to heal him." Yuma said, interrupting the conversation.

"What's wrong with him?" Happy asked.

"Well, let's see, first he used a bunch of magical attack, without taking a break, summoned several large crystals to destroy the person who was after him, and then he fainted." Ruby said.

"From what it sounds like, it seems he used to much magic than he thought he could handle." Erza said, to Ruby.

"You should have seen the battle, after using as much attacks as he did, he would've been dead." Yuma said.

"What if I try to heal him with my Sky Magic, maybe that will help." Wendy said, while stepping, in front of everyone.

"Why not, it's worth a shot." Ruby said, as she laid Sora on the floor. Wendy then got on her knees in front of Sora, and used her healing spell. While Wendy was using the spell, the floor started to crystalize.

"What's going on?" Wendy said, as she stopped using her spell, and looked at the floor. Sora then started to breath harder, and harder. The floor then started to spell out: **The Crystal**.

"The Crystal!" Ruby said, while rummaging through her pockets, remembering the Crystal she had picked up earlier. Ruby then started to walk towards, Sora with the crystal in her hands.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Yuma said, while watching Ruby put the crystal in Sora's mouth. The floor then started to turn back to normal, and Sora, breathing had returned to normal.

"Now, since all that's settle, how about you tell, us how you know him." Natsu said, to Ruby.

"We first met, when I was on my way home from the store. I saw him walk down an alley way, so I decided, to ask him if he was o-" "Wait, he didn't bite you or do anything to harm you." Lucy said, interrupting Ruby.

"No, he didn't do anything like that." Ruby said.

"Normally, when we tried to ask him a question, he would reply by bitting us until we fainted." Lucy said, to Ruby

"There obviously must've been a reason, he attacked you." Yuma said.

"All I did, was ask about Igneel, then he refused to tell me anything, and attack me a Lucy." Natsu said.

"Well it's probably because he's a-" Ruby was unable to finish her sentence, because Yuma had covered Ruby's mouth.

"Ruby, we can't risk his secret getting out." Yuma whispered, in Ruby's ear.

"If there something you want to share with us?" Natsu said.

"All we wanted to ask is, where is the closes inn from here." Ruby said.

"There, is one on the west side of Magnolia, it should take you only thirty, minutes to get there by foot. And you can leave the boy here, I think he would be safer in our hands." Erza said.

"Will do, thank you for the help." Ruby said, while bowing, and then exiting the Fairy Tail building with Yuma. It was the next day, Sora had been asleep for the whole time after the battle.

"Good morning, I hope you are feeling better." Mirajane said, to Sora as he woke up.

"Where am I?" Sora said, while looking around.

"You're in the Fairy Tail Infirmary." Mirajane said, to Sora. Sora had then gotten up and started to walk towards the exit door.

"Where are you going?" Mirajane asked Sora, while watching him walk towards the door.

"To find a place, where I feel safe." Mirajane said to Sora.

"I can't join, if I do, I would put you guys in great danger." Sora said.

"If you want I can tell you, where that girl went." Mirajane said, right when Sora open the door.

"She went to the Inn, located on the west side of Magnolia." Mirajane said.

"Thank you, for the information." Sora said, as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me, do you know where the closest inn is?" Sora asked, a man.

"Yeah, It's a few miles down the left." The man said, to Sora.

"Thanks!" Sora said, while running down the direction the man was pointing at. As Sora was running down the street, he heard foots steps, Sora then turned his head to see if anyone was following him.

"Who's there!?" Sora shouted, while looking around.

"So you are the dragon they want me retrieve." A mysterious voice said.

"Show yourself!" Sora said, while still looking around.

"They said, I could even kill you, as long as your magic power's still intact." The voice said.

"Who are you!?" Sora shouted.

"I am Lychon, the werewolf Celestial Spirit." The voice said, as a werewolf like creature came out of an empty alleyway.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Sora said, as he got into a battle position.

"Well, let's test that then." Lychon said, as his claws extended.

"Crystal Dragon Roar!" Sora said, as nothing happened.

"What's wrong, afraid you're about to die!" Lychon said, while walking closer towards Sora.

"Why aren't my abilities working?" Sora thought, while walking backwards.

"Prepare to die!" Lychon said, as he lunged towards Sora, and slashed Sora with his claws.

"Crystal Dragon's Shining Punch!" Sora said, as he punched Lychon.

"Was that supposed to do something!" Lychon said, while looking down at Sora, as nothing happened. Lychon then punch Sora, and sent him flying into a wall. Lychon then walked up to Sora, and started to continuously punch Sora in the chest.

"What's wrong, the dragon wants to return to his mother?" Lychon said, while laughing at Sora's pain. Sora then tried to make his canine teeth crystalize, but nothing had happened.

"Ya' know, I'm starting to question if you are really a dragon, or just a confused little boy." Lychon said, as he got ready to punch Sora again.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" A voice said, as a steel club came out of nowhere, and hit Lychon.

"Who did that?" Lychon said, with is hand covering his face.

"It was me." Gajeel said, as he came out of a shadow.  
"Another Dragon Slayer, this should be fun." Lychon said, as he got in a battle ready stance.  
"You know, it's not nice to pick on someone smaller than you." Gajeel said, as his arm turned back to normal.

"To bad I was never taught manners!' Lychon said, as he lunged towards Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel shouted, as he pointed his arm at Lychon, and shot his long iron club, at Lychon.

"You think I'll fall for that again, do you?" Lychon said, as he grabbed the club, and swung Gajeel into a wall.

"Now, how should I finish you off? Oh, I know!" Lychon said, as his claws started to turn red.

"Crimson Claw!" Lychon said, as he slashed Gajeel in the chest, with his red colored claw.

"Don't forget, still have one free hand." Gajeel said, while grinning.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel shouted as free arm transformed into a club, and shot at Lychon's face.

"What's up with you and hitting my face!?" Lychon said, as he let go of Gajeel's arm and, put his hands on his face.

"It's just the spot that's mostly open." Gajeel said, as both his arm transformed back to normal.

"Now how about we finish this?" Gajeel asked, in a battle ready stance.

"Sound good to me, the one who wins gets to keep the boy." Lychon said.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel said, as a powerful steel tornado came out of Gajeel's mouth.  
"Moonlit Howl!" Lychon said, as a powerful dark blue beam, came out of Lychon's mouth to combat Gajeel's Dragon Roar. The beam struggle was powerful, and no winner was able to be seen.

"I can't keep this up for much longer." Gajeel thought to himself, as he was losing the beam struggle. Lychon's attack had then over powered Gajeel's, and consumed Gajeel into the large beam.

"So, it looks like I'm the winner." Lychon said, as he walked towards, Gajeel.

"I don't think so." Gajeel said, while standing back up.

"So, you're still alive." Lychon said, with a sly smile.

"You bet it." Gajeel said, as his arms transformed, into two great swords.

"Looks like I'll have to use a bit more strength, than I had to on the dragon." Lychon said, as his muscle got bigger. Lychon then tried to punch Gajeel, but Gajeel dodged it, and hit Lychon with his left sword. Lychon then tried to punch Gajeel with his other arm. Gajeel blocked the attack with his left, sword arm. Gajeel then tried to thrust his sword arm, into Lychon's chest. But Lychon grabbed his arm sword, and started to crush it.

"Told you I would win." Lychon said, as he crushed Gajeel's arm sword.

"I'm not out yet." Gajeel said, with a sly smile on his face. Panther Lily then came out of nowhere, in his battle form, ready to fight Lychon.

"So this is the Celestial Spirit Leo, said that was around here." Panther Lily said, as he grabbed out his Musica Sword.

"And another opponent for me to defeat." Lychon said, as he got into a battle ready stance.  
"Let's not forget, you are already weak, from your battle my partner, Gajeel." Panther Lily said, as he readied his sword.

"His, attacks didn't affect me at all, I'm still in top shape to battle!" Lychon said, as he lunged at Panther Lily, and tried to attack him with his claws. Panther Lily blocked the attack with the sword, and then swung it at Lychon.

"Looks like I'm going to have to add some, speed." Lychon said, as he then disappeared.

"Where did he go!?" Panther Lily said, while looking around.  
"Why, I'm all around you." Lychon said, as he appeared behind Panther Lily, and attacked him from behind.

"He's moving so fast, that I can't even see him." Panther Lily thought, while trying to attack Lychon, but each time Panter Lily swung, Lychon would disappear, and appear in a different spot. When Lychon appeared behind Panther Lily, Sora had grabbed a rock, and threw it at Lychon's foot.

"Who did that!?" Lychon said, as he turned around, to see who threw the rock.

"Now's my time to attack!" Panther Lily said, as he readied his sword. Right when Lychon was about to attack Sora, he then all of a sudden stopped at and dropped to the ground.

"We should hurry up, and get out of here, before he wakes up, that attack wasn't strong enough kill him." Panther Lily said, as he put away his sword, and help Gajeel up.

"T-thank you, for helping me." Sora said, as he got up from off the ground.

"What were you doing, around these parts of town alone?" Gajeel asked, while having his arm around Panther Lily's neck.

"I was looking for someone." Sora said, to Gajeel.

"You can tell me about it once we get back to the guild." Gajeel said, to Sora, while walking with Panther Lily.

"I don't think I should go back there." Sora said, as he stopped following GaFojeel.

"Why not, are you scared of Natsu?" Gajeel said, as they stopped walking.

"I'm not safe when I'm there." Sora said to Gajeel.

"Okay then, I'm not forcing you to come to our Guild, at least stay a bit, so I can ask you a few questions." Gajeel said. Sora then nodded, and continued to follow Gajeel all the way back to the Guild Hall.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Sora asked, as he sat down in a chair.

"What I wanted to ask you, is why did that Celestial Spirit, refer to you as a dragon." Gajeel asked.  
"Because, I'm not a Dragon Slayer." Sora said, with his head down.

"I'm actually-" "Hey everybody, I'm back from my mission!" Natsu said, as he quickly opened the door.

"Perfect timing." Sora thought to himself.

"I'd better, get going." Sora said, as he got up, and started to walked out the exit of the door.

"Panther Lily, keep a close eye on him." Gajeel said, to Panther.

 **That will be the end of this chapter, thanks for reading, Ima about to go play** **WAIT** **Micah, you forgot to credit someone.**

 **I totally did, thanks for reminding me, absolute stranger ;) Anyways back to what I was going to actually say, I would like to credit Paige Dark, you could say she is the one who makes some of my OCs, and you should check out their Fan Fiction page, the name for it is S.M. and P.D.**

 **So as I what I was going to say was, see ya, I'm about to go play so Cave Story! ~Micah Wolf**


	6. Chapter 6

"Crystal Dragon's Roar!" Sora said, while trying to use his magical ability on a tree, but nothing happened.

"Why aren't my abilities working!?" Sora said, as he sat in the grass, while franticly running his hands through his hair.

"Have you tried eating the element of your ability?" A voice that sounded like Natsu said.

"No, I haven't." Sora said, as he looked up, he saw Natsu looking at him, and Happy standing by him.

"No wonder your powers aren't working." Natsu said to Sora.

"But I have never, had to eat a crystal before." Sora said.

"What if he tries to eat a Lacrima, those are like crystals." Happy said.

"Great idea, Happy. But where are we going to find a Lacrima." Natsu said to himself.

"You guys don't have to do all of this for me, I find someone any ways." Sora said, while waving both of his hands.

"Don't worry about it, we had nothing to do any ways, so let's start searching, for a lacrima!" Natsu said, as he grabbed Sora by the hand.

"By the way, why did bite me, and you're not doing it now?" Natsu asked Sora, while walking.

"It was because I sensed a Celestial Spirt, when I do, I no longer have any control of my magical abilities." Sora said, while walking.

"That make a lot more sense, it was because you being carried, by Virgo!" Sora said.

"What about, the second time when he bit Lucy?" Happy asked Sora.

"I don't exactly know why, I guess because of all the Gate Keys, she owned." Sora said.

"Hey guys, I found one." Natsu said, while holding, a Lacrima giving off a white glow.  
"You know, I think I'm okay with having no magical abilities for a while." Sora said, while walking slowly backwards.

"Come on, it's nothing to be afraid of." Natsu said, while holding the Lacrima out to Sora.

"O-okay." Sora said, as he slowly reached his hand out towards the Lacrima.

"Are you, sure this will work?" Sora said, as he took the Lacrima.

"Of course, what's the worst that could happen?" Natsu said, while smiling at Sora. Sora then slowly took a bite out of the Lacrima, he then took another bite, and another, until the Lacrima was gone.

"So how do you feel?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, are my teeth crystalizing?" Sora asked, as he bared his teeth at Natsu, as they then started to turn into sharp crystals.

"It's working again!" Natsu said, happily.

"Really!" Sora said.

"Yep, as real as my tail!" Happy said.

"Thanks for all the help, but I have to leave now!" Sora said as he looked at Happy and Natsu, and then started to run in the west direction.

"Wait, kid I have to ask you something first!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sora said, as he turned around and looked at Natsu.

"Do you know anything about Igneel!?" Natsu shouted back.

"I know that he is a dragon!" Sora shouted, as he then turned around, and continued running.

"Thank for the help." Natsu said sarcastically, to himself. Ruby and Yuma, were walking down the path of Magnolia.

"What we going to do about, our living situation." Ruby said, to Yuma.

"Well, I have no idea, since you and that boy, destroyed our house." Yuma said.

"Don't worry, you guys won't need a house where you're going." A mysterious voice said, as a fist came crashing into the ground, Ruby and Yuma quickly dodged it.

"Water Dragon's Claw!" Ruby said, as her foot started to be covered with water, as she then tried to kick the body who carried the fist. what they saw was a boy who looked 15 years old, with spiked hair, brown hair, googles, and a bandana on his left arm. He wore a blue vest, with a yellow undershirt, black shorts, bandages that covered his whole leg, brown boots, with golden lining, and the Dragon's Heart guild emblem, on his left shoulder.

"Who are you?" Ruby said, as she got in a fighting stance.

"I am Pegasus, commander of the skies!" The boy said, as he got into a fighting stance.

"This boy doesn't look like a Celestial Spirit." Yuma said.

"Well that's where you are wrong cat, I am a Celestial Spirit, see!" Pegasus said, as two wings appeared from his back.

"Even if you can fly, I can still defeat you!" Ruby said, as water started to rise from the ground and, swirl around her.

"Who ever said, all I could do is fly!?" Pegasus said, as his hair started to blow quickly, as if it was being shot, by a blast of air.

"Water Dragon's Roar!" Ruby said, as a large stream of water, came out of her mouth.

"I don't think that will stop me." Pegasus said, as he held his hand out in front of the stream of water. The water stream then, started to look as if it as being pushed back, by air.

"There's no need for me to dodge your attacks, because you'll never hit me." Pegasus said, as he flew into the air.

"Sky Dragon's Aqua Fist!" Ruby said, as she tried to punch Pegasus, as he quickly dodged it.  
"Now, here is what an actual punch looks like!" Pegasus said, as he mimicked a punching move. A strong gust of wind then knocked Ruby off of her feet.

"Weren't you ever told, it's rude to hit a girl!?" Yuma shouted at Pegasus.

"Hey I didn't hit her; it was the wind." Pegasus said, while air born.

"Now how about, I add a bit more wind!?" Pegasus said, as the wind started to blow, hard, and harder, to the point where Yuma and Ruby couldn't hear their own voices.

"What did you say? More wind, alright consider it done!" Pegasus said, as the wind blew harder.

"My attacks, are useless in all of the wind!" Ruby said, while struggling to stand up.

"Man you guys are weak; I wish there were some stronger people to fight." Pegasus said, while flying.

"Come on body, stand up!" Ruby thought to herself, while trying to stand up.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" A voice that sounded like Gajeel said, as a large iron club struck Pegasus, as the wind then, all of a sudden stopped.

"Gees can a guy go somewhere without there being a threat." The voice said, and the man who owned the voice, was Gajeel.

"Finally, someone who can stand up to my powerful wind attacks!" Pegasus said, with a determined smile on his face.

"Let's just get this battle over with, I have a job, that I need to get to." Gajeel said, while tilting his head, side to side, and front, to back.

"Don't worry this death, will be quick!" Pegasus said, as he then started to dive towards Gajeel.

"Worst mistake, you could've ever made." Gajeel said, as he then shot a large iron club, at Pegasus, Pegasus then quickly dodged it, and did a wing attack, on Gajeel.

"Who the heck is this kid!?" Gajeel thought, as he failed to dodge the attack.

"Now time, for the ultimate whirlwind!" Pegasus said, as a whirlwind then started to form, from the ground. The whirlwind then started to pull things into its vacuum.

"Keep standing your ground girls, you can't let him suck you in." Gajeel said, while trying to get away from the whirlwind.

"Stop trying to escape it, you'll never get away from it!" Pegasus said, with his arms crossed, while flying.

"Crystal Dragon, Fire Dragon, Roar!" Two voices that sounded like Natsu, and Sora said, as two blast then hit Pegasus, causing Pegasus to fall out of the sky, and the whirlwind to stop.

"Looks like, someone landed a hit on me." Pegasus said, as he stood up.

"And there's more, where that came from!" The voice that sounded like Natsu said, as the dust cleared, showing Natsu, Sora, and Happy in a battle stance.

"Oh god, more Dragon Slayers, for me to eliminate." Pegasus said, as he stretched his wings.

"No matter, I'll wipe all same." Pegasus said, as the wind started to blow heavily.

"Not, on my watch!" Natsu said, as flames started to surround his fist.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu said, as he tried to punch Pegasus, Pegasus then quickly dodged the attack, and punched Natsu.

"Crystal Dragon's Sword!" Sora said, as a large sharp crystal, then started to surround his left arm.

"So, this is the dragon boy I have to eliminate, this should be fun." Pegasus said, as the wind started to blow harder. Sora then charged towards Pegasus, trying to slice him, with his crystal sword, Pegasus then quickly dodged each attack, and punched Sora, In the stomach, causing Sora to drop to the floor.

"Don't see why, you needed someone, as powerful as me, to defeat, this dragon boy." Pegasus said, while kicking, Sora.

"Water Dragon's Whirlpool!" Ruby said, as she held her hand in the air, a large ball of water, then started to appear. The large ball of water, then started, to form into a large water cyclone.

"Ruby, you shouldn't use all your power, on this one Celestial Spirit." Yuma said, while trying to get her to stop the attack.

"Sorry, but it can't be stopped now." Ruby said, as she then released the attack. Pegasus then flew into the air, causing it to miss Pegasus, and hit Sora.

"Oh no, I accidently hit Sora!" Ruby said.

"I told, you not to release the attack." Yuma said, with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sora said, as he stood up, in the whirlpool, as the whirlpool cleared, everyone saw, Sora with long floppy white ears, a snaggletooth, and two crystal wings.


	7. Chapter 7

"So this, is dragon boy's true form, I doubt it'll be enough to withstand my air magic." Pegasus said, as a gusts of wind started to form around him.

"You want to make a bet?" Sora said, as the nails, on his fingers then transformed into crystal claws. Sora then dashes toward Pegasus, and swiped his claws several time. Pegasus quickly dodged the attacks, and swiftly kicked Sora in the face.

"Hey dragon boy, maybe you should try using your wings for once." Pegasus said, while floating in the air.

"I would, but I don't know how too." Sora said, while covering the part of his face that he got kick at.

"Haha, a dragon that doesn't know how to fly, how comical!" Pegasus said, while laughing.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted, as he punched Pegasus in the face, with his fist, causing Pegasus to fall out of the sky, and fall to ground.

"That was a dirty move, hot head." Pegasus said, as he stood up, and the wind started to pick up, causing Pegasus's hair, to move franticly.

"And I like people who play dirty!" Pegasus said, he then hurled a huge gust of wind at Natsu, causing Natsu to crash into a nearby building.

"Natsu are you okay!?" Happy said, as he flew over to Natsu.

"Now dragon boy, I'm getting little tired, and I think your magic will, wake me right up!" Pegasus said, as he started to walk towards Sora.

"Crystal Dragon's Roar!" Sora shouted, as he then released a large crystal tornado at Pegasus. While Pegasus was walking, he then held his hand out, and combated Sora's attack with a strong gust wind. Sora was getting tired, he couldn't use his attack for much longer.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel shouted, as a powerful iron tornado came, and helped Sora combat the gust of wind.

"Water Dragons's Roar!" Ruby shouted, as a large stream of water, came and help Sora combat the gust of wind as well.

"Finally a challenge, I was getting tired of combating your single attack." Pegasus said, as he then made his gust of wind stronger.

"Can't- hold- for- much- lon-ger." Sora thought to himself, as his attack started to get shorter.

"What's wrong dragon boy, kitchen too hot for ya?" Pegasus said, with a small smile.

"Sora, hang in there!" Happy shouted, while trying to help Natsu up. Sora's attack had then completely faded, causing Pegasus's gust of wind, to overpower the Dragon Slayer's attacks, and hit the Dragon Slayer, doing major damage, to them.

"This has been fun, but I have a boss to please, so don't take this personally." Pegasus said, as two twisters started form, infront of him.

"Go my windy creations!" Pegasus shouted as he pointed his finger at the Dragon Slayers. The two twisters then started to approach The Dragon Slayers, who were on the ground in pain. Sora then struggled to stand up, with heavy breath, his knees shaking, and his pants torn even more than they were before.

"How brave, dragon boy still wants to keep fighting even though he knows, he can't win." Pegasus said, as the twister then got closer to Sora.

"I don't plan to die here." Sora said, as a large crystal then shot up out of the ground, and destroyed the twister. Sora then started to walk closer to Pegasus, trying to ignore his pain, as his wings then started to flap. His wing started to flap faster and faster, Sora's feet then started to lift off of the ground.

"So you finally learned how to fly, congratulations." Pegasus said, as he then started to slowly clap. Sora then quickly flew over to Pegasus, and swiftly punched him.

"So that's how you want to play it, alright then, game on." Pegasus said, as he the punched Sora in the stomach, and kicked him in his side. Pegasus did the same combo several times, until Sora caught Pegasus's foot, and slammed him into the ground.

"Crystal Dragon's Fist!" Sora shouted, as a large spikey crystal covered his fist. Sora then flew to the ground, and punched Pegasus's stomach several times. Pegasus then used a large gust of wind, to get Sora off of him.

"That's a lot better." Pegasus said, as he stood back up.

"Anyways dragon boy, let's finish this!" Pegasus said, as he then commanded the wind to slam Sora into a nearby tree. Pegasus then walked to Sora, who was on the ground struggling to stand up, and put his foot, on his head.

"It's just work don't take this personally." Pegasus said, as he then started to reach into his pocket.

"Please don't give up." A voice that sounded like Saphirra, said to Sora. Sora's eyes then quickly opened, as he saw Pegasus, putting a sharp Lacrima up to his neck. Sora then quickly reacted, by summoning a crystal out of the ground, knocking the Lacrima out of Pegasus's hand. Sora covered his arm in a large sharp crystal, and slashed it at Pegasus's face.

"Crystal Dragons Sword!" Sora said, as he then stood up, and slashed it his sword several times at Peasus's stomach. Causing Pegasus to slowly fade.


End file.
